


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-01-31 - For Pennyplainknits' "Pancakes"

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Community: casa_mcshep, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast in bed. For Pennyplainknits' "Pancakes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-01-31 - For Pennyplainknits' "Pancakes"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1515) by Pennyplainknits. 




End file.
